


He's Ours

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: My Hwii Series~ [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, Killing, Lee Daehwi-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Polyamory, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: One by one his friends are getting murdered,What's happening?Can Daehwi save his friends? Or is the murder WITHIN THEM???_LOTS OF DEATHREad aT YoUR oWN RIsk





	1. -I'm Sorry-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my published story in Wattpad. I'm in Ao3 now huhuhu ^_^

Daniel push through the crowd as fast as he could, his two other best friends, Jihoon and Daehwi hot on his tail. Pushing through the crowd of students, he enters his homeroom to the most horrid sight he had ever seen. His other friends arrived as well, Daehwi screams and clings to Jihoon who clings to Minghyun.

In the middle of their class, from the ceiling hangs a body.

A lifeless bloody body with several boxcutters stab all over his chest and a single paper with words written in blood stuck to his abdomen with a knife. There was splattered blood everywhere and a huge pool of crimson underneath the hanging body. The message on the paper reads

_'STAY AWAY FROM LEE DAEHWI OR THIS WOULD BE YOU'_

It's been 3 months since Seongwoo's mysterious and tragic murder. Ever since that accident, nobody but his 9 friends are brave enough to go near the male.

"I feel like I'm some sort of psychopath!" He exclaims one lunch break.

"Not you, just this yandere of yours" Guanling says. Jinyoung hugs his best friend, Daehwi snuggle into his chest.

Daniel was silent the whole time, Seongwoo was really close to him. "Hey, you'll get over it.........We're here for you" Jisung says rubbing circles around his back.

"Am I the only one curious who this person is? He or she must have been some sort of professional if the police couldn't find a single trace or clue" Minhyun says, earning the attention of the entire group.

"It has to be someone close to you Daehwi, anyone you know that may be obsessed with you?" Jaehwan asks, Daehwi pull a face "Not that I know of....... other than you guys I'm close with Seonho, Samuel, Somi and Dongho......but it's hard to imagine any of them being murderers......or even obsessed with me"

Jihoon coughs, "It might be one of us, for all we know the culprit is right here with us!" Jisung flicks his head, "This isn't some detective fanfic......stop getting ideas". Jinyoung ruffles Daehwi's hair, the younger giggled in delight. "So strange......" Sungwoon says.

"How about we investigate?" Jihoon suggested, "We could......but it'll be really risky......this person might try to stop us" Jinyoung says, "Or even kill us..." Woojin continues.

"Yah! NO! What if one of you becomes they're next target?!" Daehwi exclaims. "No, we'll find out who it is....... I swear.... I'll avenge Seongwoo..." Daniel says, the cheerful ball of sunshine changed the most after the incident, he's much more silent and cold. He doesn't crack jokes anymore nor does he laughs along with his friends.

They all changed, Jisung became more paranoid of his surroundings and constantly feel scared when he's not around his friends to ensure they're okay.

Jihoon would eye anyone that ever go near the 10 of them so suspiciously that no one dared to even approach them if it wasn't necessary.

Jaehwan, Minhyun and Sungwoon also grew more cautious over the people they interact with and seems to also cling around to Daehwi, keeping the boy company.

Woojin and Jinyoung were almost like Jisung, but unlike Jisung if something were to feel even the slightest bit off, they will stop whatever they're doing and check on all 10 to make sure each are safe and alive.

Woojin even had a panic attack once because he couldn't find Jihoon in their school compound during one of his spot checks and Jihoon who was on a field trip was called to return early because Woojin couldn't calm down until the older was in his view breathing and okay. Guanling changed the least among them, he only grew sullener and was less smiling.

"Daniel.... I'm sorry......" Daehwi says, "Why? You didn't do anything wrong"

Daehwi bow his head, "I.... I...I feel like it's my fault......He got killed for a stupid reason because of me......" Daniel however can't resist the group's cutie and his childhood friend, he hugs Daehwi.

"It's isn't and never was your fault Daehwi......don't cry and smile now okay?"

They return to their classes, each one wondering who could be their mysterious murderer. The other students won't even spare him a glance, Sungwoon who is beside gives him a reassuring smile and grip his hand tightly.

Giving him the look that says _'Don't mind them....... you have me'_ , he thanked the heavens for giving him such caring friends.

Still,

maybe if he had payed attention, he could've prevent another murder,

he could've saved another one of his friends, he could've noticed the pair of eyes glaring with so much hatred at the boy with his hand in the other's.

If he had payed attention that day, he could've noticed that the boy seating on his other side had a knife under his table.

"Daehwi Come on!!" Jihoon shouts, Jinyoung right next to him. The blond ran to his two friends, "Where are the others?" He asks.

"Guanling, Minhyun and Jaehwan had already left, the rest have club activities except the three of us" Daehwi hum in response and sling his arm around both boys in between them. "Okay! Let's go home! My bed is waiting for me!" Daehwi greets his mom who only smile wistfully at him, he climbs up the stairs to his room.

With each step, his smile drops, his brightness fade.

Opening the door, he drops his bag and burry his face into his fluffy white pillow with red stains. He reaches under his bed and pull out a box, inside were box cutters, a kitchen knife and blades of all sorts. He chooses a long thin blade, there's brick red stain on the edges, brick red stain of his own blood.

Self-harm wasn't something unfamiliar for Lee Daehwi, he had been doing it for the past 5 years ever since he was 12. Does his mom know? Most definitely. Is she doing anything to help him? With those mark on his thighs and abdomen, clearly not. Still, Daehwi know he could never blame his mother. He admitted, he might have done the exact same thing if he was in the same situation. His father had a lot of affairs going on with his co-workers plus was very much abusive towards him, his mom found out and got into a fight which result in a divorce.

How could she tell her son to stop hurting himself when she herself is doing the same?

Daehwi drops the blade seeing a streak of red trail down his arm, admiring his art that never failed to look so beautiful to him on his body. His mother invite herself in with a first aid kit, "That's enough for today" she says, and remained silent the whole time she treated his cuts, it was something that she does regularly so they never mind the silence between them each time they do this. Night came really quick, Daehwi trash around in his bed, desperately tries to sleep but no valid.

So, the boy decided to do his homework instead, "Honey, come and have dinner" but he doesn't want to eat. He just wants to be alone, he passed out from exhaustion and if only he knew the dreadful news that's going to greet him in the morning.

If his mind wasn't already fucked up, it sure is now.

Jinyoung and Jihoon grip Daehwi's hand, they had to attend a funeral a few months ago. Now here they are again, in black clothes, under the umbrellas and the weeping rain.

They found him stabbed to the wall with a bunch of knives, another message that says

'Warned you!!'

Daehwi stare at the coffin, he felt the blood was on his hands, the murder after all was committed because of him. He wanted to cry along with the rain, to scream, but no tears drip, no voice was heard.

He could see how much Jaehwan, Minhyun and Jisung were trembling in grief.

The way Woojin is looking at the coffin with such a dead expression like someone had destroy his purpose of living.

Daniel's blank face that couldn't even hide the horror reflecting in his eyes as he clenches his fist. _'I'm so sorry Sungwoon....'_ He knew if he didn't do something then his friends will continue to die in the hands of this mysterious murderer. _'I'm so sorry guys'_


	2. -Investigate-

Daehwi woke up the next morning feeling wrapped in warmth, He saw Jihoon next to him with his arms around his tiny waist. Sometime Jihoon or Daniel or both of them would do this, it's a sort of thing that they had been doing ever since they were kids. He thanked his mother for changing bedsheets, he wouldn't know how to explain the blood stain he always leaves to Jihoon.

He's movements caused Jihoon to pull him closer till the boy's breath is hitting his delicate neck, causing Daehwi to blush madly. The unfamiliar sensation he sometime gets wash over him, the feeling is sort of suffocating yet he likes this thing he's feeling. "Jihoon.... Jihoonie......" he calls but the older wouldn't even budge.

Daehwi sighs, he uses all his strength to pry himself of off the sleeping boy. But boy was Jihoon strong. He mentally cheered in his mind when he finally succeeds, but without Daehwi's warmth anymore, Jihoon stirs and wakes up.

"Hwi~ Why'd you leave~?" he whines, rubbing his eyes.

Daehwi can't help but admire the elder's cute gestures, Jihoon has always been an adorable person even if he claims he wants to be manly. "Jihoon, we have school"

he says dragging the other out of his bed. Jihoon clings onto Daehwi's back and nuzzles into the back of his head. The small blond felt his cheeks burning, "Ji-Jihoon!" he exclaims. Jihoon lets go and laughs, "Okay, okay! I'll use the bathroom downstairs." He says and walks over to the drawers and pulls out a fresh set of uniform.

Since he and Daniel always does this, they both had spare clothes at Daehwi's place. "Why are you so red? Are you coming down with a fever?" Jihoon questions, putting a hand over Daehwi's forehead, the younger's blush deepens. "No, I'm fine! Just g-go get ready!" he exclaims, Daehwi watches as he leaves the room. When the other boy is out of sight and the door closed, Daehwi falls onto his bed. His mind racing a billion thoughts, what was that? Why was he so flustered? He never felt like this around anyone, and Jihoon does those things a lot of times before.

Why does it feel strangely different now? _'I'm seriously going crazy'_

He takes a quick shower and dress up, he grabs his bag and heads down. Jihoon is at the table conversing with his mom, and Jinyoung was there as well. "Jinyoung? When did you came?" he greets him, wanting to sit down next to his best friend but Jihoon pull him to seat next to him instead. "I just got here" he says with a smile.

"Eat up boys, or you'll be late" Mrs. Lee says, putting a plate of sandwiches on the table for them. "Thanks mom!" the three says, it's normal for Daehwi's friends to call his mom as their mom. They walk to school with Daehwi in between the two, "Is Woojin......Okay?" Jinyoung shuddered. "He's......I.... I don't know......" Jinyoung looks down unable to raise his head, tears are threatening to fall "I don't know what to do to help him".

Jihoon and Daehwi gives the other a hug, "We'll help him together" he mutters. Woojin became critical after Sungwoon's death, the boy got diagnosed with PTSD and is currently not attending school. Daehwi knows Jinyoung stuck to him like glue, Woojin's house practically became his second home which was why he was so surprised seeing him this morning.

"How could, how could anyone even do such a thing?! Its plain ass ridiculous!" Jinyoung shouts.

Daehwi flinched but went unnoticed, it was his fault that his friends were murdered, their blood were on his hands. "It's...so stupid! I can't...I.... oh my god, Daehwi....... I...didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry" Jinyoung only realized what he shouted out loud sounded was awfully offensive to Daehwi a little too late, Jihoon was so surprised, he is unsure what to say but grabs Daehwi's hand by instinct.

 

Daehwi pull out his best cover up smile, "It's fine, Jinyoung. What's the point of denying the truth anyway?" Jihoon heart breaks at that.

Jinyoung unable to face Daehwi muttered a series of apology before running away, that's always what happened when Jinyoung did something stupid that he didn't mean to, he runs away like the coward he believed he is. Daehwi watches as Jinyoung runs away, he isn't upset at all with the other's words, just felt more guilt being poured onto him.

The three however didn't noticed they were being watched, and said watcher didn't like what they saw. They clench their fist in anger, _"How dare you hurt him, I'll get you Bae Jinyoung"_

When the duo enters the corridors, they were greeted by Minhyun and Jisung. "Daehwi, Jihoon morning" Jisung greets and hugs the two as if they would disappear once he leaves.

"Morning Jisung, Minhyun" Jihoon chirps, Daehwi wished he had Jihoon's ability then maybe his friends wouldn't worry too much, he also realized they never say 'good morning' anymore but that isn't too surprising considering their current situation. His first class is English, he has it with Jinyoung, Guanling, Jihoon and Daniel. He sat a little at near the back in the middle row, in between Daniel and Guanling. Jinyoung as always, at the very front since the boy actually cares about his education.

Jihoon is next to Samuel, a friend of theirs but they seem to grew apart after the whole accident. Next was Math, which the teacher was absent and the substituting teacher just let them do what they want. In this class Guanling, Daniel and Jaehwan are with him. Daehwi questions the school's system a lot, like why does it randomly put student of different ages and grades together? And this system actually worked out for them too.

"Me and Jinyoung are going to go investigate tonight, with Minhyun's supervision of course" Jaehwan says, Daehwi nearly screeched. "No! you know how dangerous it is?!" Daehwi tried reasoning.

"Got a room for one more dude?" Daniel asks, "Make it two, I wanna join" Guanling chime in.

"Are you guys even listening to me?! The risk isn't worth it" But Guanling stare at him in the eye.

"So? What do you expect us to do Daehwi? Sit around till it's Minhyun's turn or maybe Jihoon's? or any one of us which is next. We're all clearly this person's target Daehwi" This shut him up, because he's right the more they wait then the more funerals they have to attend.

"Guanling has a point, neither the school or the police are taking this seriously at all. You see investigators going around in our school grounds trying to solve this case? No, you don't. The classroom simply becomes unusable and that's it, if we don't do this, then we're all gonna die Daehwi" Jaehwan says in a serious tone. Hearing all that made Daehwi want to ball his eyes out.

"Hwi, we're not blaming you for this. You're not at fault, it's just that like what they said. If we don't do this, then who will? No one is going to save us, we need to save ourselves." He says putting an arm around Daehwi small frail figure.

"But if you guys die, I won't forgive myself" he mutters, voice breaking in fear. "But If we let this person kill us this way, you'll kill yourself" Daniel whispered to him, his muscular hands caressing Daehwi's sleeved arms that hides his drawing, Daehwi sometimes hates how he knows him too well.

"Then I'll go with you" he says, "Actually, you need to be at Woojin's tonight. To replace Jinyoung" Jaehwan says. "But, if I'm there then maybe the killer won't make a move!" he protests. "We'll be fine, he or she doesn't even know we'll be there....... right?" Guanling says a little unsure.

"Of course not, as long as everyone keep it just within us" Daniel says coldly. "Jisung will also be at Woojin's, and I think Jihoon might tag along" Jaehwan says. "Be safe, promise me I'll see all of you in one piece again tomorrow?" Daehwi says looking at each of them. "Promise" the said together.

But promises are meant to be broken right Daehwi?

 

 


	3. -Revealed-

 They sat together at lunch this time with three other figures, Somi, Seonho and Samuel feels rather guilty for straying away all this time.

"It's okay guys, but think twice before actually wanting to get wrap in this mess. Its hell" Jaehwan says, Daehwi had clung to Guanling this time. The taller Chinese even feed him because Daehwi refused to eat on his own will. "You're getting thinner and thinner, you have to eat more" he says feeding him another kimchi wrap.

Daehwi how had both arms around Guanling the whole time simply let the other feed him as he is feeling a bit better with the affectionate action.

They were trying desperately to chat normally but all 8 of them simply had too much anxiety and fear or worry on their minds to even have a decent conversation anymore. Jisung is trying so hard not to cry because he is still yet to accept Sungwoon's death and everything around him reminds him of the male, Minhyun is debating in his head on who is he going to lose next, Jaehwan is keeping an eye on each on them nervously, he is growing more sensible and not as playful anymore and they each could see Jaehwan taking both Jisung and Minhyun's role ever since the whole tragedy started.

Jihoon being the only one trying to cheer everyone up usually is quiet as well today, Guanling is busy giving all his attention towards Daehwi as a sort of distraction for him. Daniel is staring blankly at the food in his plate, no one can tell what's on the male's mind. Jinyoung didn't utter a word since he got there, he sat the furthest away from everyone not wanting to interact at all at the moment.

Somi, Seonho and Samuel shift in their seats and look at each other uncomfortably. The whole situation is killing them, and they dare not ask where Woojin was, afraid of the answer would be death.

"OKAY, I had enough!" Somi exclaims slamming her fists on the table startling all eight of them.

"We're here to make things right, we've been assholes for avoiding you guys and seeing everything now.... I regret it more than ever." She says, looking at Daehwi who's eyes once shine with brightness now dull and broken. "Trust us, be glad you left. You might have caught this _'disease'_ too if hadn't" Daehwi mumbled.

"This is what I'm talking about! All of you can't just pretend you're all not going _insane_ with all this!! I've never seen Daniel so freaking quiet my whole life!! And he's the school's chatterbox!" Daniel too realized this, when was the last time he strikes up a conversation with a complete stranger in the hallways?

"Somi's right! How about this, let's throw a party over at my house tonight? My parents won't mind, rather they've been trying to convinced me to do it for you guys for a couple months now" Samuel says, "We can't" Daniel says in firm voice. "Some other time but just not tonight, some of us have a little business to take care of" Jihoon says. "We know, you guys are trying to find the killer yourselves, right?" Seonho says and they all stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did-?!" but Samuel cuts Jinyoung off, "It's kinda obvious, what else could you guys be plotting to do together anyway?" he says.

Daehwi didn't like the whole conversation as he was against it, especially when he himself isn't allowed to take part. "Jisung and Daehwi will be at Woojin's in Jinyoung's place while the rest of us will come here to investigate" Jaehwan explains. Jihoon and Jinyoung however are now eyeing those three suspiciously.

"Come on you two, Samuel and I are dating and Seonho will _never_ love anything or anyone more than food" Somi spat a bit annoyed that they're already on the suspect list. "Better be safe than sorry" Jinyoung says, still not letting go his suspicion.

"I'm gonna go" Daehwi mutters and got up, he hurriedly runs away, Daniel is about to get up and go after the boy when Guanling beat him to it and Jaehwan telling him that its better if less people follow him so he wouldn't feel overwhelmed.

Daniel sit back down, a bit pissed. Jihoon held his hand from under the table giving him a small smile, there's however a different twinkle in his eyes.

They tell a whole different story,

_' _ _We'll get him tonight'_ __

Daniel secretly smirks when no one was looking. He is definitely going to enjoy their investigation tonight. It's funny how they never got caught or even suspected.

Too many are in the way of both of their love for their precious best friend, Lee Daehwi.

They swore to themselves that Daehwi will be theirs and theirs only.

_

Daniel remembers when they first planned on killing Seongwoo, the dude is so easy to lure in. Jihoon had the honor of having fun with boxcutters.

His also equally precious Jihoon looked so adorable stabbing his supposedly close friend, with blood splash all over his face and his giggles that blends and mix with Seongwoo's screams. "Isn't this pretty? I didn't know this would be so much fun!" he says with a smile, a hand held a bloody boxcutter.

"You're so adorable, come on let's hang him up and this note and we'll clean you off his filthy blood" he says ruffling Jihoon's hair. "Okie dokie!!" Jihoon chirp. That was a memory to remember for Daniel, then they had fun pretending to be sad and mopey and mourn over Seongwoo.

"Wow, they actually bought your bad acting!!" Jihoon joked, Daniel pulls him into a hug and tickles the other boy. But Jihoon's sudden frown suddenly caught him off guard, "Sungwoon is too close with Daehwi just now.... he held his hands throughout the whole lesson next to me! And...and.... Daehwi didn't even spare a glance at me the whole time......I kept clutching my knife......I wish I could kill him then and there......oh Daniel its....so......painful" Jihoon rambles and starts crying. Daniel clench his fist in anger

How dare he! Sungwoon got all touchy with their Daehwi AND made Jihoon cry? Daniel isn't showing him any mercy.

He told Jihoon to bring Daehwi home first while he waited at school, the older boy could only think of the ways he'll make Sungwoon regret what he just did. Jihoon came into a view a while later, with a bag filled with all sorts of knives and blades. "This time, I don't want to just play alone....... you have to play with me too okay?" he says hugging one of Daniel's arm.

"And maybe one day....... Daehwi will play with us as well.........wouldn't that be wonderful?" he suggests. Daniel thoughted about this too, he also can't help imagining Daehwi covered in someone else's crimson holding a bloody saw with one of his cute smiles.

He cooed at the image, Daehwi would look just as adorable as Jihoon!

After done taking care of Sungwoon and cleaning each other up. They walk back home together, "So we're acting even more tomorrow?" Jihoon mumbled with a yawn. "Yeah, I know it's annoying but its only until we get rid of them all" he says. "You're tired Jihoonie, come on let's get you home quickly" but Jihoon whines. "Nooooooo, I want to go see Daehwiiiii" he says.

The sun is setting and the sky is orange. "I think you should just sleep there for tonight, I'll send you there and inform your dad" Daniel says but Jihoon looks up to him sadly. "You won't stay?" he asks. "I'm sorry hoonie, I really want to but that'll make it too obvious don't you think?" Jihoon pouts.

Daniel sent Jihoon to Daehwi's before going back to his apartment himself, it was his and he lived alone. He falls on his bed in his room, holding two plushies that looked like Jihoon and Daehwi. A music player starts playing a song, a lullaby that he recorded Daehwi singing. He smiles knowing he just got rid of another obstacle

 _' _two down, six more to go'_ _he ponders, who is next? His mind drifts off to a certain Taiwanese male, he would be lying if he hadn't fume up each time said male interact with Daehwi.

__Lai Guanling, you're next_ _


	4. -Taking Care of You-

Jisung held Daehwi's delicate hand in his as they walk to Woojin's house, even so Daehwi couldn't hide his glumness feeling Jisung's hand shaking as they go.

"Jisung...." He calls, Jisung startles by the call. He pulls his attention away from the many negative thoughts he has about the few who are going investigating later that day and turn to Daehwi.

"Yes hwi?" his eye waver in worry, had he upset the younger? "You're...shaking"

Oh, Jisung tried to stop but he just couldn't. Images of Jinyoung being shot in the head, Minhyun stabbed by dozens of knifes or Daniel with his limbs cut off- Jisung could feel his heartbeat furiously beating with each second. He suddenly falls to the side and curl up into a ball, gripping his shirt tightly as his panic attack kicks in and takes away his proper ability to breathe normally.

_"Calm down.... breathe...follow...mine.... hear me......Jisung"_

He can Hear someone saying things to him, was it Daehwi? It sounded like Daehwi. He feels something hugs him and pull his head to a clothed surface. Daehwi prays, hoping the older get what he needs him to do. After an agonizing 15 minutes he finally feels Jisung's breaths slow down, a gush of relief washes over him.

"Daehwi.... I...I'm so sorry" he hears him mutter, cold drops of liquid drips onto his hand.

Daehwi hugs Jisung tighter muttering comforting nonsense into his ears. When he feels Jisung is ready, he got the older to stand up and support him as they continue their journey. Woojin's brother Youngmin carried Jisung in and put him on the couch while his other brother Donghyun gets water for him.

They were deeply surprised when the two arrived at their doorstep, Daehwi looking exhausted after using all the energy his small frame has to guide Jisung safely and Jisung who's face is paler as if he saw a ghost. "He had a panic attack just now......." The small boy says to the two.

"We'll take care of him, why don't you go and see Woojin. He's been asking for you" Donghyun says, a wistful tired smile carved of his lips. Daehwi eyes the two brothers, Youngmin eyes are a bit reddish probably from crying and his lips are dried.

Donghyun had fatigue written all over him, his cheeks are more hollowed out from when he last saw him and they both each had very bad eyebags. Woojin's parents lived overseas, so the three boys lived together by themselves.

Daehwi stared at the wooden door, he mentally prepares himself. Walking in the sigh made his heart ache, Woojin all cocoon in blankets and pillows is on the bed staring blankly at the picture frame of their group photo on the wall in front of him.

Scattered around his pale blue covers are various polaroid and other pictures of them and Daehwi could see the white wire of earbuds peeking out of the mess of blankets. They had record several voice messages beforehand for Woojin, something to stop him from springing about looking for any of them when he gets bad feelings.

Woojin seems to not notice Daehwi is in the room, the veil like white curtains is no longer there, instead thick grey curtains replaced it and with only the moon nightlight next to his bed as the source of light which only provides just the amount of light to see things, the bedroom is rather dark.

Daehwi remembered how this room used to looked like before, red checkered bedsheets, piles of clothes and sports stuff everywhere and a very messy study desk and endless posters of famous dancers and athletes on the wall.

Now, the bedsheets are similar to hospital beds and the room is empty, the posters replaced with pictures of them, and Woojin's desk never looked so untouched. There's no more pile of clothes around and he can see his sports equipment are put away neatly on the shelves.

Years ago, Daehwi would while and nag Woojin to clean up his room but the older male never did, but now he wishes all those things are back again, he'll never complain a single thing about the tidiness of Woojin's room, at that moment he never thought he'll come to hate how spick and span Woojin's room looked.

Sitting on the edge of the bed gently, he calls for Woojin. The other whipped his head so fast, Daehwi is afraid he might break his neck. Without another word, the boy tackles Daehwi in a tight hug. "You're okay! You're here..." He mumbles running his hands in Daehwi's blond hair, trying to register the fact his friend is really there, real, breathing and safe.

"But where's Jinyoung? Is he okay?! Please tell me he's...he's.... still with us?" Woojin looks around frantically looking for the other male.

Tears welled up in his eyes when he couldn't find the small headed boy, Daehwi tried calming him down repeating and reminding him Jinyoung is safe and is just out doing a school project. He hated the fact he's lying when for all he knows Jinyoung might have got-No

Daehwi refuse to think of it. They made a promise.

He sees Woojin actually had another group picture of them in a frame hugged tightly to his chest. Jisung peeks in the door, Woojin looked a tad bit happier seeing him. Jisung hugs and plants a kiss of his forehead. "I miss you so much" he says, the two boys accompany Woojin till it was getting late. Daehwi called his mom and Jisung did the same to his parents.

They changed clothes and snuggle next to Woojin, one on each side. The video calls he's supposed to make to the investigating group slips his mind as Daehwi falls deeper and deeper into slumber.

_

"NIEL!! Come quick!!" I heard a very familiar yet different voice shouts, "Hoonie what happened?!" another voice says. Confused I carefully open my eyes and see myself being carried by someone, or rather a kid? How odd, he looked so familiar. Those eyes filled with worry, I've seen them before somewhere.

 _'Daniel?'_ He sat me down on a bench and another boy with dark brown hair came running and inspect my wounded knee.

"Hwi!! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone!!" he cries suddenly clasping onto me, his chubby cheeks and pouted lips reminded me of someone

 _'Jihoon?'_ then realization hit me, the orange sweater I'm wearing, the cold blood bleeding down my lips, the old playground and the dawn sky above. How could I forget such an event from my childhood memories?

"How dare they!! I will show those bullies who they're messing with!!" The first kid says, _Daniel_ says.

"No!! Please Niel!! Don't pick fights because of me, it's just a small scratch!" I quickly say. "How can you say that Hwi! You're hurt so badly, it isn't the first time too" _Jihoon_ , the other boy says.

"Fighting won't solve anything, What I need now is both of you at my side. Please?" I begged, they both look at me sadly.

"You're too nice Daehwi!!" Daniel says hugging me, "We'll protect you! Promise!" Jihoon exclaims and joins the hug. I love these moments, the two are so special to me.

"Hwi! Can you walk or-" but 6-year-old Daniel got cut off by an impatient 5-year-old Jihoon. "Of course, he can't!! I'll carry him!!" Jihoon says getting on his knees.

"No, I'll carry him!! I'm stronger than you!" and then there were the childish arguments and fights between the two, mostly over him which he used to find sort of annoying but now it just really seems cute. "You can both help me walk!" he exclaims, putting one arm over Jihoon and the other over Daniel.

The two finally feels contend with his decision began guiding him out of the playground. Daehwi blinked and the scene changes to him staring at the ceiling above him. Two more figures lay next to him on each side, Jihoon snuggled into his chest while Daniel's arms are around his waist.

He smiles, _'If only I could stay in this dream forever'_  

 


	5. -Investigation is a GO-

"Bae Jinyoung get down!!" Minhyun whisper yells at the younger, the night guard walk passes them.

There are three guards, two at the gates while another one roams the lowest floor. Daniel, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Jaehwan, Minhyun, Guanling and Samuel are hiding in the bushes. After the guard goes, they crept in and up the stairs, from there they're now safe if they don't make too much noise.

"Split, the Js to Sungwoon's and the non Js to Seongwoo's except Guanling, you'll keep an eye out for the guard. Alert us if he comes up here, keep updating his location via our groupchat" 

Jaehwan instructs, Samuel practically jawdropped for this was a totally different person from the Jaehwan he knew who couldn't even remember his own school schedule. The all nod and Daniel had to pull Samuel with him because the boy is still dumbfounded at Jaehwan's sudden leadership skills.

Guanling runs off to find the guard while the remaining split up, Jaehwan leads the Js squad while Minhyun leads the non Js. When Jinyoung, Jihoon and Jaehwan reaches the taped closed classroom, they hesitated before going in. 

The now out of use classroom seems like it was left the way they last saw it though they could see some are rearranged, probably by the cleaners to clean away the mess.

Speaking of cleaning, the room still faintly reeks of the stinging smell of blood and they could see uncleaned dried blood stains on the floor as well. "Well the cleaners did a horrible job cleaning this place" Jihoon hisses, covering his nose. 

"Which is a good thing, they might not have cleared away any possible clues" Jinyoung adds, looking under desks and chairs. "Try finding something, I don't know what but anything that feels......off" Jaehwan tells them.

And so, the three boys search the moonlight illuminated classroom from top to bottom, "Guys, I think I found something!" Jinyoung exclaims, the two other are instantly by his side. The small headed boy holds up a small piece of grey cloth. 

Jihoon widen his eyes, if they weren't in the dark with only lights from their phones then Jinyoung and Jaehwan would see his panicked expression, that was a bit of Daniel's sweater that he wore that day.

But then he thinks again, there's no way one small thing like that would cause them to be caught, there's nothing he should worry about "What about it?" Jihoon asks innocently, Jinyoung roll his eyes at him. 

"Obviously some sort of clue......it may be the killer's" Jaehwan takes the cloth, flashing his phone's flashlight at it. Feeling the piece of fabric, he hums "I......know this......it feels very oddly familiar"

Now Jihoon panics, of course Jaehwan would know, that specific sweater was the one Jaehwan helped Minhyun pick out for Daniel's 17th birthday! 

He still remembers how Daehwi tells him how Jinyoung tells his lil sunshine how Minhyun tells smol head how Jaehwan kept going on and on how perfect that sweater was from fabric quality to design and the neat stitching.

Although he is still surprised that the older remembers such thing, he knows he has to do something. "There has got to be something else......heck for all we know Sung _-he_ got killed somewhere else and was left here" he fakes a flinch when nearly mentioning the late elder's name. 

His words seem to let the two thinks about the actual possibility that might be true. Then a nofication pops up on their phones, _"He's heading towards Sungwoon's crime scene, get out of there or hide quick!!"_ Jihoon breaks into a run, heading out while Jinyoung and Jaehwan are late to react.

  


Jinyoung hides under the teacher's desk while Jaehwan is behind the door. They saw the flashing flashlight coming in, Jaehwan muffled in a screech when the door squishes him as the guard peeks in the room. 

Suddenly a faint but clear scream breaks the silent of the night, the two are struck with horror at once because that scream belonged to none other than Park Jihoon.

_'No way......don't tell me...the murderer is here?!?'_ Jinyoung could feel his fears flare up, are the others safe? 

Please whatever made Jihoon screamed, let it not be _that reason_ , let it be a stupid reason like a cockroach that would lead to all of them getting caught, anything as long as his friend is alive. The guard isn't going anywhere and Jinyoung couldn't bear it any longer, he leaps out and runs to where he makes out where the scream comes from.

The guard was surprised, he tried grabbing Jinyoung but Jaehwan knocks the daylights out of him with a rubber hammer that he found behind the door. 

He whispers an apology to the unconscious man, and even checks if he was bleeding, Guanling appeared at the door looking very much terrified as Jaehwan and Jinyoung were, the Chinese pants darting his eyes around to find the other two.

"J-Jihoon managed to escape before the guard came, me and Jinyoung were s-stuck here and then we heard the screa-" but Jaehwan breaks down crying, "I'm s-scared Guanling, I-I didn't t-think I'll put u-us in dange-" Guanling hugs the older

"Its not your fault, lets go find Jihoon" again it felt strange seeing Jaehwan in tears, he was just as scared as they were but he kept the strongest and pulls everyone together. "We'll find him, he will be safe"

Of course, Jihoon is safe, the boy is happily changing his clothes and putting on a lil bit of makeup, he puts on a wig and smile at himself in the mirror of the bathroom.

_'Oh, this is going to be fun!!'_ he thinks, admiring his looks. He changed into a female school uniform, knee length black skirt and white button up, navy blue vest a and black tie plus a wavy blond wig with a red ribbon.

"Hello beautiful" A deep voice says, he smiles at Daniel. "Don't I? Though I thought you like me as my boy self" he replies with a pout. "You're beautiful no matter how you dress, though I like you best without anything on~" Jihoon gasps and playfully punches Daniel. 

"Pervert! Oh, what would hwihwi say?" Daniel smirks back hugging Jihoon and kisses his neck. "Hmm, maybe something along the lines of _'Niel~ Hoonie~ Make me feel good, I'm all yours~'_ now that'll be something nice to hear, don't you agree?"

Jihoon can't believe he's actually imagining Daehwi saying that, on his knees, naked and begging him to-HOLD UP 

Park Jihoon, you're thinking _way to wild_ of innocent little fluffpie. "Turned on already? You badly want Hwihwi? Me too really but I didn't think you're that-" Jihoon storms out the toilets with a face redder than rose. _Damn you Daniel, now I have that image stuck in my head!_

But no time for his fantasies of doing the deed with his best friends at the moment, he has a victim to kill and witnesses too if there's any.

"Hoonie! Wait up!" Daniel shouts, he only needed to changed his top and wear a mask. "What was that? I didn't hear anything" and he starts running away from Daniel. After a little while, he saw Jinyoung running towards his direction from another hallway. 

The other freezes seeing another figure in the dark, Jinyoung is shaking as he backs away. To his eyes, there's an eerie looking female figure with long black hair slowly moving towards him.

"Jinyoungie~ Don't you wanna join Sungwoon and Seongwoo~?" 

Too many people underestimate Jihoon's ability to imitate voices scarily well, Jinyoung feels his blood run cold. The cerebrum side of his brain is telling him to launch himself at the girl and beat up the bitch but his medulla oblongata is shouting _'RUN RUN YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! RUN!!!'_ so he turns around a sprint away fast. 

Jihoon cackles loudly, Daniel appears out of the shadows and puts an arm around Jihoon's waist. 

_Now the real fun begins!_


	6. -Two in One Night-

Jinyoung's footsteps echoes throughout the empty hallways, it was horrifying. His mind is blank, the killer is here, they need to get the fuck out of here.

He wasn't ready to lose someone else, especially to that, whatever that thing was because his whole being is convinced that whatever he saw just a few moments ago isn't human.

He isn't looking where he was going when something pins him down, his sanity almost gone as he fights back to be free. Tears dripping his face, he shouts and screams but not a sound escape his mouth when a tape covers his mouth.

His hands are both tied behind him with tape as well and all the while he's being hold down. He silently gasps, it was then he realized, they weren't dealing with one killer.

He feels the person letting go but he could no longer move, too overwhelmed by terror and the fact both of his legs are tied up and he's blindfolded too. From there he was dragged, to where? He doesn't know but he hopes it's far enough so that someone could come and save him, but deep inside he knows.

He's not getting out of this school alive.

The mysterious force throws him to the ground, he groans in pain and tried to sit up. "Ji-Jinyoung? Is that you?!"

That voice, Guanling? They got Guanling too?! "Jinyoung!! If that's you are-AACKKK!!" Jinyoung feels all his blood run cold hearing that blood curdling scream of the younger.

"N-NO! Guanling!! STOP!!! STOP IT!!! GUANLING!!" More screams and shouts follows and soon he could feel a cold thick liquid on the ground.

Jinyoung was too terror structed by Guanling's screaming that he didn't notice there were two other, also familiar voices blended in the screaming. Jihoon smiles, his knife traces down Guanling's crimson painted body

"Ini...mee-nee my-ni ....mo!" he stabs straight at Guanling's chest

"...catch a tiger by it's toe!" he chants stabbing another spot on the Chinese's abdomen.

"If it hollers stab some more!" he stabs his legs this time.

"Ini....meenee my-ni mo!" with the last chant he stabs the youngers' stomach and push up the knife, cutting Guanling's body fully in half.

Blood keeps pouring out, Jihoon laughs and throws the bloody knife to the side. "Ughhh, I'm covered in his filthy blood!" He whines.

"What about this one?" Daniel says pulling Jinyoung up by his collar. "All yours, I'm gonna go change back" Jinyoung can't believe what he is hearing when he finally come to his senses, those two voices, he knew them

he knew who those voices belonged to all too well.

The blindfold covering his eyes is removed, Jinyoung feels like his entire being had been a huge lie as he stares into Daniel's eyes.

"It's you....... How.... WHY?!?!" He wanted to lunge at the older, but he no longer has the energy to do so. The murderer had been within them after all, how could they do this? Why are they doing this?

Especially to Daehwi?

"You're all annoying obstacles......interfering us with our Daehwi." The deep voice belonged to Daniel sent shivers down his body. And Daniel punch him in the gut, Jinyoung was sent flying across the room and he hits the floor.

His eyes laid on Guanling's brutally murdered corpse, it nearly made him vomit as he chokes back a cry.

"We promised him......YOU PROMISED HIM!!" he shouts, but Daniel kept the cold gaze, unfazed at all.

"I'll make up for it, he'll see just how much he doesn't needs any of you" and he press the knife he picked up next to Guanling and stabs Jinyoung's shoulder. An agonizing scream filled the place, Daniel pulls it out and slash Jinyoung's face. "You.... won't get away with this...." he mutters.

"I'll say that I already have but that'll be too cliché. Bye bye smol head"

_

Daehwi jolts up awake, another nightmare. All his friends are dead, and they were all blaming him. He unattached himself from Woojin's grip and stumble his way to the bathroom. He tried to shake off the feeling with washing his face but it still lingers. _'_

 _It's my fault.....they're all gonna die and ....it's because of me.......why am I always causing these things?!'_ he slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small pouch

Daehwi pulls out a small silver blade from it, he's never done it elsewhere from his house before it feels wrong to even just do it at the moment but he needs to breathe.

The first two stroke was satisfying enough, but once he starts he can't seems to stop, and with each stroke the blade sinks deeper into his skin.

"D-Daehwi..." He freezes, Daehwi was too busy to hear Jisung waking up. And now the older male stood at the bathroom door that he stupidly forgot to close, staring at him with horror in his eyes at the sight. But he didn't freak out as much ah Daehwi had expected.

Jisung slowly with his shaking hands grabs the blade and drops it in the sink, he pulls Daehwi back into the bedroom and get the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry..." Daehwi mumbles out, his tears dripping down endlessly. "Daehwi, you know you're not at fault, right? And these scars......how long have you...?"

Daehwi looks away from Jisung who is mending his cuts. "No clue, it's been years that I......forgot" and the gasp he hears from Jisung just breaks his heart even more. "Da-D-Daehwi, what even........I......Please, you have to stop.....you can't hurt yourself like this" Daehwi isn't turning to look at him.

"Jisung.... I wish I can......" He says thinking of all those times he tried, the times Daniel helped him and the many promises he broke because of it. "You have to......Please......I can't see you like this Daehwi...." Jisung pleads

"Why......does it matter so much?" Daehwi finally whips his head to look at Jisung, the elder's eyes are pouring out tears and his hand grips tight on the younger's. "Because we love you...I...I...I love you"

Daehwi is taken back by that, his orbs widen in surprised. "Wh-what-?" but Jisung silence him by leaning in and connecting their lips.

His lips brush against Daehwi's, the smaller boy feels a giggly tingling by the action and finds himself kissing back. Jisung pulls away, cheeks flush bright red.

"You heard me, I love you Daehwi. All of us do actually.... feel this way....so you can't hurt yourself"

"O-okay" he mutters, "Um......C-can I get a-another of that.....it feels nice" he adds stuttering bashfully. Jisung smiles at him adoringly, he gives him another long kiss "As much as you want" he says before closing the gap yet again.

"Seriously? In my room, on my bed, RIGHT FREAKING NEXT TO ME?!?!" Woojin exclaims, wanting to throw the two off his bed.

"You love us~" Jisung singsongs, "So where's my kiss?" he asks the two.

"Coming right up!" Daehwi feels calm for once, and they fell asleep a little later together in each other's embrace.

_

Daehwi wakes up after feeling a nudge on his shoulder, he unwraps his arms off Woojin and stretch out his limbs with a yawn. Jisung, the one who had nudged him smiles and proceeds to wake the other sleeping boy.

Daehwi feels fine, there is not a trace of the usual bad feels he gets each morning, he didn't wake up by a nightmare and his heart just feels exactly at ease.

The blond boy hops off the bed and pull open the curtains, Woojin yanks up his covers and hides under while Jisung tries to get him out of bed. "Let him be, he won't be going to school anyway"

Daehwi says before his eyes peeps about, finding a certain solid object that belonged to him. He remembered that he was supposed to video call them but after last night's events, it completely slipped his mind.

Tapping on the screen, his wallpaper picture of his friends pops into view. There were a few missed calls, but the silent mode being on seems to be why he hadn't heard them and most of it are from Minhyun and Samuel, there's also a few messages from all of them to him.

He taps on the screen with Jihoon's name first, every ounce of that great feeling from before vanished with each word he reads and each message he checks.

 

_From: Luvhim~UwU_

_You were right......_

 

Three words, but Daehwi knew all too well what they meant, it made his blood run so cold that he feels like he could pass out but there are still more messages. He debates in his mind, should he read them?

Should he tell Jisung? He planned on reading other's first.

 

_From: MyPrinceCharming~ <3_

_I know we promised, I'm sorry we broke it_

 

_From: SammyToMySammi_

_Daehwi this is so freaky!! OH MY GAWWWD!!_

 

_From: BFmaterial_

_I'm so sorry Daehwi, we tried_

 

_From: Beautifulvoice_

_Daehwi, I failed you, I failed us _Forgive me Daehwi......__

 

They were just a few words on a screen, but he got the message, he knows exactly what happened. He knows who he won't be seeing anymore as he tries to stay awake in math or ask for help in Science. There will be no more of them clinging to each other in recess, no more of him being fed by a caring presence he feels safe in.

He's upset, he never got to apologize to him, or comfort him when the other feels he had hurt him.

But what he doesn't he doesn't know was when did tears had start to drip down his cheeks.

Cold and icy filled with regret and sadness, he only noticed it when Jisung wraps him in a hug and pulls him to sit down on the elder's lap. Jisung keeps him close, gently caressing his hair and mutter sweet things into his ears.

But of course, the elder himself saw those messages and is trying hard not to burst into a full out meltdown.

"why are......you guys? No, no no no no no!!" Woojin who had saw them crying trash about in his bed. "THEY'RE FINE!!! EVRYONE WILL STILL BE THERE WHEN I GO TO SCHOOL!!! STOP CRYING NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!"

Jisung and Daehwi tried to calm him down but Woojin is going nuts, the boy doesn't seem like he could hear anything around him as he continues to fight about and scream.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!! I'LL SHOW YOU THEY'RE FINE!!" he shouts and flings himself off the bed and tries to run out the door. Donghyun and Youngmin had heard him and ran up to calm him down.

Youngmin grabs him and locks his arm around Woojin, "Shhhhhhhh..." he whispers while Donghyun takes both of Woojin's hands and proceeds to try and grab the younger's brother attention. After a few minutes of agony, Woojin passed out in Youngmin's arms out of exhaustion.

"W-what.... triggered him?" Youngmin asks, completely out of breath because his little brother is pretty strong. Daehwi can't help but choke back a sob that he's been holding in the entire time.

Jisung pulls the boy into his chest. "J-Jinyoung a-and Gua-Guanling......." Jisung wouldn't dare finish that sentence, but it did get the message across. Donghyun gasps and hugs the two younger boys

"Oh my god......how....?......oh boys..." he keeps them envelope in his embrace, hesitating before letting go. "W-We do-don't k-kno-k-know..." Daehwi whimpers.

A ring is heard at the door, Youngmin goes to answer it. He got startle as five boys stumble into the house. Daniel carrying a fainted Jihoon, Minhyun and Samuel are supporting Jaehwan so that he could stand.

 "W-Woah.... What have you guys been doing!?" He helps Samuel and Minhyun settle Jaehwan on the sofa. Daniel also laid Jihoon on one of the armchairs, he immediately turns to Youngmin.

"Where's Dae-" he didn't even finish his sentence, but said boy is already down the stairs and tackles him with a sob.

"You guys promised me......WHY?!? YOU PROMISED!!!!"

he shouts pushing Daniel away, Jihoon jolt up awake by the shouting. Jaehwan had his ears covered, his eyes still sting from all the crying and his limbs just feels weak as jelly.

"Daehwi......" Jisung wraps an arm around the smaller figure's torso from the back. Daniel had to hold back an annoyed look seeing this

"I shouldn't have let any of you go.......I should've stopped you........If I had stopped you then Jinyoung and Guan-!!" Jaehwan had leapt up from his spot and grabs Daehwi's arms.

He wildly shakes his head, mouthing 'No' and 'it's not your fault' at him but he can't seem to voice his words.

"H-he......hasn't.... said a word......since we found him...." Samuel finally had the courage to speak up.

The state they found the older male is unexplainable, Jaehwan managed to find where the faint shouts had been coming from. He had run towards it, passing one hallway after another. As the voices gets louder, he knows he's near, but he also knows something else.

Those voices belonged to two of his friends.

The screaming suddenly vanished and silent filled the air one more, a cold twisty feeling rush through his veins, as he stood in front of an old laboratory that's no longer in used. Jaehwan shakily grabs the knob, giving it a twist and letting it go almost immediately.

The door slowly creaks open, the first thing he saw was a dark liquid on the floor, the foul smell of crimson already dominating his senses. But when he saw Guanling's body with inhumanely huge cuts, the way his entire top had a massive gash and his face barely recognizable.

He turns around, bends over, drops on his knees and vomited. Clenching his stomach, he tried picking himself up, his eyes couldn't stop crying.

His legs just went limp, making him fall and hit the door. And his eyes met another horrifying sight. Jinyoung laid against the wall, bruises covered his arms and a single knife pierce through his skull on his forehead. The smaller boy's eyes are wide and the thick red liquid was still oozing out.

Jaehwan wanted to scream, he inched away and covered his eyes. How could he let this happen? How would he ever tell Daehwi?

"Jaehwan!!"

Jihoon all changed back to his previous clothes called out to him, he quickly pulled the older male out of the classroom. Jaehwan sobs into Jihoon's chest, but no sound came out. "Please calm down......just focus on my voice......" He tried, he really did but he could never erase that sort of image off his mind.

He failed them, not only that but this happened because of him. If he hadn't thought of coming to investigate.

None of this would've even took place.

"J-Jaehwan......W-wh-What hap-h-pened....?"

Daehwi asks with a sob, he couldn't tell him, Jaehwan simply couldn't explain the horrid things he saw. Not only did he not want to hurt Daehwi, but literally, he really couldn't. The whole time they journey to Woojin's house, he kept quiet, he didn't even make a single sound

 A if he had lost his ability to talk.


	7. -Aftermath-

Samuel walks Jaehwan home a little later, they all thought he should just rest for the time being.

The rest of them now crowd around the television, the news of the murders is being broadcast. Daniel didn't like how Daehwi was sitting in Jisung's lap with the elder's hands tightly secure around his waist.

"Well, did you guys find any clues?" Jisung asks, "Nope, there's nothing to be found..." Jihoon says, Daehwi shot his head towards Jihoon

"What? This was all for nothing? They DIED but there was NOTHING THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?" Jisung had to pull him down to keep Daehwi from leaping out of his arms.

"We founded something, a black bag with a few boxcutters, makeup and random stuff" He says pointing towards a small black backpack leaning against the door frame.

Donghyun goes to retrieve it and pours out the contends on the coffee table.

Three thin silver blades fall out along with a compact powder, eyeliner, concealer, a medium sized light pink note book, a few pictures of Daehwi and Daniel, a knife with dried blood and a yellow fuzzy pen.

The note book had a picture of Daniel, Daehwi and Jihoon on its cover with glitter and heart stickers around, a few letter stickers formed _'My Loves~'_ over the picture.

"Okay, this is beyond creepy..." Youngmin mumbles, his eyes scanning the stuff. "It must have belonged to the killer......Is it a girl perhaps?"

Donghyun says picking up the compact powder. "But not only girls wear makeup" Jisung interjects. "Hold on, isn't that......your pen Jihoon?"

Jihoon who had been horrified the whole time they pull out _**his**_ bag finally snaps out of his worried thoughts when Daehwi points that out, he puts on his acting face

"Oh MY GOSH!! You're right, it is!! I lost it a few days ago!!" he exclaims and picks up the pen, pretending to check it.

On that night they killed Seongwoo, Jihoon had accidently left his bag. Being Jihoon, he soon forgets about it, the police just assumed it was another student's bag left at school so they never checked it. Daniel didn't realize he was holding his breath until he saw the convinced looks on the other's faces.

"This notebook though...." Minhyun says and flips it open.

_**Dangerous threats (Must eliminate as soon as possible):** _

~~_Ong Seongwoo_ ~~

_Bae Jinyoung_

_Lai Guanling_

_**Possible threats:** _

_Ha Sungwoon_

_Kim Jaehwan_

_Yoon Jisung_

_Hwang Minhyun_

_Park Woojin_

"So, this person is obsessed with Daehwi, Daniel and Jihoon? But the paper only had Daehwi's name..." It was confusing all of them. Daehwi doesn't even wants to look at the things anymore, "I'm going home" he announces

"I'll go-" Jihoon tries to offer his company but Daehwi cuts him off. "No, I'm so tired thinking of this and to think I let this happened. I just need some time alone to cool off" he turns his heels ready to leave until Jisung grabs his hand.

"Daehwi......remember.... I'm very ......worried about you" He just can't find the right words to say, Daehwi is simply so precious to him, he doesn't want to end up seeing new scars the next day, he doesn't want his love to hurt himself.

"I'll try....... but no promises, I'm done making and breaking those" he says, and turns to the door but only to turn around leap into Jisung's embrace. Lips pressed against the elder's, giving every other living soul in the room a huge shock.

Jihoon feels like he's being choked, he could feel the stinging pain as if someone is strangling his heart, the boy fought back his tears of heartbreak. Daniel however burns in rage, someone other than himself and Jihoon is _kissing their Daehwi._

If it weren't for Jihoon taking his hand and squeezing it, the tall male swore he would've shown Jisung what's it like to face hell.

"That...was unexpected..." Minhyun mumbled, Daehwi's face is now red as rose "I-I'm going n-now" and out the door he disappeared.

"When did you two?" Jisung smiles at Daniel's question, completely unaware of what he is letting himself into.

He told them hoe he had woke up hearing Daehwi's hurried footsteps to the bathroom, leaves out that Daehwi cuts implying it to them as 'something bad', and proceed to how they kissed and Daehwi confessing he likes all 10 of them.

"Woah.... that's some serious love triangle" Donghyun comments. "I'm actually fine with sharing......" Jisung muttered and looks over at Minhyun, Jihoon and Daniel.

"I'll be lying if I say I don't bear feelings for him......and a poly relationship is fine with me..." Minhyun says, a little pink tinting clear on his own cheeks. "I like him too.......and yeah sure, why not right?" Jihoon tried to sound as if he's not terribly annoyed that he'll be sharing Daehwi with these people that he believes don't deserve Daehwi's love.

"What he said, we're all whipped for Daehwi anyway" Daniel spat

_not for long of course, just till we get rid of you three._

___

Jaehwan stares at the Kimchi fried rice served in front of him, he honestly has no appetite whatsoever to eat and the red color just reminds him of that dreadful image and all he could feel is the need to puke after each bite. "Jaehwan......your father and I had been talking......"

Oh no, that tone, that face, he knew exactly what they're going to say.

"We're transferring you to a different school, one where you'll be much safer. All this mess isn't healthy and look at how it affected you" He stood up, eyes pleading to his mother. Using all his might to scream out a protest, but he couldn't.

He doesn't or maybe he does know why can't he speak, looking around he grabs a paper and a pencil.

His mother was very much confused, that of course turn into fear when Jaehwan began to write on the paper and hands it to her. Her heart drops at the first line, she couldn't believe it.

She sobs reading the small piece of message. "Ja-J-Jaehwan.... oh, my son!" what had made him this way? Why is he willing to hold on in such a hell?

 

_**I don't know why but I can't talk, I really couldn't. But please don't send me someplace else, I'm begging you, if you truly cared for me don't take me away from this place. I'll be fine, give me time and I'll be better, just please don't send me away** _

 

Her beloved son, who was born with the voice of an angel's, who won any singing competition he entered, who sung for her any time or anywhere she asked him to, is now _mute_.

_

Daehwi pale as ever barge through the door, his mother on the other side pulls him into a tight embrace at once.

"Hwi-ah......I'm so sorry for what had happened......I was so worried about you" he couldn't help but grip onto her, sobbing quietly in her arms as they both drop to their knees.

"Why.... I just don't get it. Why would they have their lives taken away because of me? And....it hurts so much.... because I love them......so...so...much....and there're being taken away from me one after another......" The clock shows 8:00 a.m., a half an hour before school starts.

"Are you sure you want to go? I'm sure you'll be fine skipping a day or two" his mother had suggested, entirely worried of her son's condition.

She knew he had been cutting again, and can't help but wonder if one of his friends had found out and bandaged the cuts.

She was fairly surprised to see fresh bandage covering his arms, but chose not to question it as how it always been when it comes to this matter. "Yeah, I'll be fine" But Daehwi knew he's not, of course his mom doesn't need to know that.

He could see the police cars and ambulance, the familiar faces of Jinyoung and Guanling's families horrified and crying. He tried to take another path but someone push him hard to the floor, he didn't need to look up to know who did it, he knew he deserves it.

"YOU!! YOU SON OF A DEVIL!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU HEAR ME?!?! HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! WE LOST HIM BECAUSE OF YOU!!! MURDERER!! YOU'RE A MURDERER LEE DAEHWI!!"

Daehwi thought he could bear with it, but the moment Jinyoung's brother starts shouting. It was getting very hard to breathe; his ears could not exactly pick up the actual words but he knew what they were anyway.

Daehwi didn't realized he was shaking, he didn't see Jinyoung's parents holding back the male from beating him up, or the police trying to calm him down. He was too tired, and his mind is in such a haze that he wants to just close his eyes and never open them again.

 _'Murderer murderer murderer...I'm a murderer...I killed my friends'_ it was too much for his weak self, physically and mentally.

The many days of starvation is taking a huge toll on his body, his rapid breathing is making him almost impossible to stay conscious. "-hwi! Daehwi!! Can you hear me?!?! Daehwi!!!" but Daehwi didn't hear him.

But what he did hear was a last shout from his late best friend's older brother, and that sets him off the edge.

"DO THE WORLD A FUCKING FAVOUR AND FUCKING DIE ALREADY!!!"

Yeah, he should die right? He killed them after all, and one's life should be repaid with another. "I.....should....die..." now his head is spinning hard as ever, and with a thud he feels himself slipping into the darkness.

_

Jihoon swears, he'll kill that motherfucker tonight.

Here he was skipping over to Daehwi's only for his mom to tell him Daehwi had already left and only to find his precious boy cowering on the floor through a very serious panic attack with that smol head asshole of a brother shouting at him.

He dashes and is by Daehwi's side at once, some police officer was trying to help Daehwi but proved useless.

Jihoon would cry then and there himself, Daehwi curl on his knees and hands balled into shaking fists and eyes wide in horror and fear, cold tears drips from his face and Jihoon just wants to shut his ears from hearing Daehwi harsh breathing.

Where is Daniel when you need him?

"Daehwi!!! Daehwi!! Can you hear me?!?! Daehwi!!! Please Daehwi!!" but none of his words reached the terror-struck boy on the pavement floor.

"DO THE WORLD A FUCKING FAVOUR AND FUCKING DIE ALREADY!!!" was this guy really asking for it?

And Jihoon is so disgusted at the parents, Jinyoung's mom looks contend with her son and even though he was holding him back, Jinyoung's dad had that look where it said _'He deserves it'_

Scratch the previous plan, he's killing the whole family right after school.

Guanling's family however glared at the Bae's, at least these people understand. "I.....should....die..." Daehwi finally muttered something, something Jihoon didn't wanna hear from him but still a thing.

"NO! no no no Daehwi don't listen to him!! Daehwi!!" but just like that he falls over to the side, unconscious.

"DAEHWI!! NO DON' T TOUCH HIM!!! DAEHWI!! DAEHWI!! GIVE HIM BACK!! LET ME GO DAMNIT!!" Jihoon officially lost his sanity when Daehwi fainted.

The paramedics wanted to rush him to the hospital but Jihoon wouldn't let them, his mind shouting at him that they'll hurt and take Daehwi away from him. It took one of the male teachers and two police officers to stop him from interfering, he was just that strong.

Jihoon falls onto his knees when they let him go, he helplessly watches the ambulance take Daehwi away. Jihoon sobs and shouts, "Mr Park....I need you to calm down....you're not-" but he push the teacher away. He turns to the Bae family

"YOU FUCKERS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH AND TO SHOUT AT HIM LIKE THAT!!!" Thank the heavens, Daniel, Jisung and Minhyun arrived just in time.

Daniel grabs Jihoon and hugs the younger tightly, although Jihoon tried pushing away and punching him, he was no match against Daniel's strength. Minhyun and Jisung tried getting what happened here, but the teachers and officers refuse to tell them.

"Mr Yoon and Mr Hwang, you two are to go to your classes. Mr Kang, please take Mr Park to the nurse's office and see to that he's calm down before heading back to classs"

Daniel picked up Jihoon bridle style and walk past the two families, he gives a sad look at Guanling's family but glared hard at Jinyoung's. "D-Daniel.... they took D-Daehwi away......." Jihoon's broken voice croaked.

"No Hoonie, they're taking Daehwi to the hospital to help him feel better? You want that right?"

"Really? They didn't want to keep Daehwi away from us?" Daniel smiles

"Yup, they're too stupid to find out it's us behind the murders so don't worry and rest well. We got a whole household to exterminate tonight and need to be fully energized" Jihoon smiles in relief.

"We'll kill those assholes?" "Definitely, I'll never let those who hurt you or Daehwi live to tell the tale"

Unknowingly to them, someone heard their conversation, and he could feel his blood run cold. Who wouldn't be when your best friends/supposedly co-lovers are behind all the deaths of people you love?

Minhyun step out of the cupboard that he accidently fell into when he was getting brooms and the door swung shut from the impact a little earlier. What should he do about this??

Jaehwan nervously shift in his seat, the car pulls up to his school. There were still police cars but less than what he saw on TV before coming.

"Jaehwan......are you sure......you'll be alright?" He gives his mother a small fake but convincing smile.

In the classroom, Minhyun sat next to him, but his face looked as if he just seen a ghost. He wanted to ask the other but remembered that he can't, He nudge Minghyun and try motioning his hands in a way to ask him what's wrong.

"What are you doing?" Minhyun is utterly confused. Jaehwan sighs and takes a pencil and one of the sticky notes.

_'I can't talk anymore, I'm mute'_

"Oh.......I found out who are our killers"

Jaehwan would scream if he could still speak, he scribbled down a reply so fast and sloppily Minhyun would've laugh if it were't for their situation.

_'WHO!?!'_

Minhyun takes the paper and shakily write down two names. Jaehwan takes one look and covered his mouth. No message needed, but Minhyun knew he's asking 'Are you sure?'

 

_**Kang Daniel** _

_**Park Jihoon** _

_**_** _

Jaehwan writes down a whole four-page (both sides) essay for Minhyun to explain his condition, "Shit, Oh god we're so.... just.... what the hell even?" Minhyun.

 _'It's not permanent, there's that'_ He writes on the paper, right now Jaehwan doesn't want or need Minhyun to get all guilty over this matter. They need to tell Daehwi about this but how?

Minhyun suddenly realized he had missed something important, _"We got a whole household to exterminate tonight"_

The single sentence rings in his head loudly, Jaehwan became alarmed when Minhyun starts shaking. "They're going to kill them..." he muttered in a voice so low that Jaehwan might have missed it but didn't. Jaehwan pulls Minhyun's face to look at him, his lips curve into a _'who?'_

"They're going to kill Jinyoung's family"

_

Daehwi groans as the white light shines too brightly, sitting up he finds himself on hospital bed with someone's warm hand around his. Daniel is deep asleep with his head on the side of the bed and his hand gripping Daehwi's

_'Was he here the whole time? What happ-Oh, that......'_

He sighs to himself, already drowning back in negative thoughts at how he causes so much problems already.

"Mhhh......Daehwi?" Daniel stirs awake and smiles seeing his precious sunshine is same. "Oh, Niel I'm so sorry, I don't remember much but I hope I wasn't too troublesome" but Daniel's gaze softens even more. "Trust me Hwi, you can never be troublesome even if you tried"

Daehwi didn't even try to stop himself from blushing, "Ahh so cute~" the older coos and cups Daehwi's cheeks "Can I kiss you?" Daehwi widen his eyes, that was unexpected but it was Daniel so who was he to decline?

"You'll always have my permission for that"

Without wasting a second, he places his lips on Daehwi's and kisses the younger as gently as he could as if Daehwi was a fragile flower. Daehwi liked this, Jisung is a little awkward while Woojin was plain rough but Daniel's kiss was gentle and careful, it gives him a sense of safeness.

When they pull away, he finds himself lost in Daniel's bright orbs, drown in their beauty.

"I love you Daehwi" he breathes it out, almost scared the younger would reject him, but Daehwi being a whipped boy he is smiles and melts into Daniel's open embrace.

"I love you too but I also love Jaehwan, Jihoon, Minhyun, Jisung and everyone else......" That ruin the mood for Daniel, he wanted Daehwi to love him and Jihoon only.

"It's okay, we'll work this out" he tried to end the topic before it gets deeper, thankfully for him, Jihoon and Jisung burst through the door followed by Jaehwan and Minhyun who Daniel finds are acting a little odd. "Daehwi!! I was so goddamn worried!!! Don't scare me like that!!!" Jihoon shouts and squeeze the living life out of Daehwi with his hug.

"Let go!! You're suffocating him!!"

Jihoon glared hard at Jisung but the oldest took no notice of it. Minhyun walks over and gives Daehwi a hug as well, ruffling his hair too.

"I'm glad you're okay" and place a swift kiss on his cheeks. "O-oh.....A-hh!! You guys, I just woke up from blacking out due to a panic attack for god's sake!!" Daehwi stammered at the action, all 5 of them melts at the side of a red faced Daehwi looking embarrassed.

Jaehwan signs something at Minhyun, this causes everyone to grow puzzled watching Jaehwan's fingers dance as they form sentences.

A little earlier, the two had self-taught themselves the signs for alphabet letters, for the time being Jaehwan needs to spell out each sentence letter by letter to talk while he is still learning the proper sign language.

 _'M-E-T-O-I-H-A-P-P-Y-U-O-K-I-N-O-T-A-L-K-A-N-Y-M-O-R-E'_ (Me too I'm happy that you're okay, I can't talk anymore)

He was still struggling to actually sign fluently but Minhyun was patient.

"He says he's happy too that you're okay and wants to tell you guys he became......mute" collective gasps were heard all around the room. "Oh my god Jaehwan, I'm so so sorry!!"

Daehwi leaps into the other's arms. Jaehwan held the boy close, he was afraid that Daehwi would hate him. Daehwi didn't hesitate to peck his lips, that took Jaehwan by surprise.

Minhyun was probably the only one in the room who saw the lightning fast expression change on both Daniel and Jihoon, they're smiling one second and death glaring the next. "What about me? Don't I get something?" He tried to pull their attention away from Jaehwan.

Daehwi blushed, he hops over to Minhyun and motion the older to bend down. Daehwi's kiss was shy and gentle, it made Minhyun's lunch do backflips and cartwheels inside.

"I love all of you, but honestly I don't deserve this" He muttered, after letting go of Minhyun.

"You deserve all the love in this world Hwi, and we're all so lucky to be loved by you" Jisung back hugs the small frail boy, arms around his tiny waist while his nose nuzzles into Daehwi's neck.

"Guys, the doc says Daehwi can go home right away cuz he's fine" Jihoon interferes, pulling Daehwi from Jisung. "And I want my turn with Daehwi!!"

"Get Daehwi home, maybe stay over with him, you had a rough day sunshine" Minhyun quickly suggests, if they were with Daehwi tonight, then they won't go and murder the Bae household.

"I don't know.... I've got an assignment to finish..." Minhyun rolled his eyes, _assignment my ass!_

"Well I'm free, I c-" Daniel cuts Jisung off before the oldest could complete his sentence. "That's due next week Hoonie, beside when's the last time we slept over at Daehwi's?" Jihoon thinks hard, if he went along then they can't go out but then Jisung would steal Daehwi from them and he could kill those bastards whenever anyway.

"Okay!! It'll just be like old times, the three of us together!!" Daehwi smiles, it was the brightest one yet since the accidents started. His boyfriends stared at him, structed by how ethereal he looked in the pure white robes and the sun shining at him through the window.

"I'm...I'm so happy....to have all of you...." He exclaims. "Aww.... We have such a sweet cute little boyfriend" Jisung cooed.

_

Jaehwan, Jisung and Minhyun waked in silence, "Jisung....... we've got something important to tell you" Minhyun starts. Jisung didn't even turn to them, he simply walks ahead with his head hung low. Jaehwan holds the elder's hands pulling him, but Jisung pushed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you all the sudden!?"

"No, I won't hear it! I.... I...can't....... believe it......." Jisung trailed, covering his ears. Jaehwan tries to comfort him but Jisung backs away, flinching in fear.

"You can't tell me that! I don't wanna know it!!" Both males confused by his actions, had no choice but to forcefully pull him away in order not to attract attention.

"Jisung....... you.... _knew_ who it was didn't you? You knew all along it was _them?"_

Minhyun's question pierce through Jisung like a bullet.

Of course he knew, but he refused to believe it. Jaehwan could feel anger coiling inside him, they could've prevent the murders! He wanted tom strangle Jisung so bad but Minhyun's eyes told him to calm down.

"It's not them, it can't be them! I won't accept it!!" but why? Why was he so upset? They were upset too when they first found out but Jisung is a whole new level of not accepting reality.

"How did you know it was them?" Jisung tried to raise his head, to look at Minhyun in the eye. "This wasn't the first time they've done it"

"Daniel.... Jihoon......they've been murdering anyone that dares to be closer than friends to Daehwi for the past 5 years. I knew it was them the moment there's Daehwi's name in the messages, cuz I've seen them killing people before for the same reason"


	8. -Busted-

He's gone mad.

Yeah, that could be the only explanation.

Jisung never even thought he might come to this, his body shaking as muffled screams subside to silence by the sound of flesh against blades and dripping blood.

His hand would have marks for weeks with how hard he was biting down on it, but what more could a 13-year-old do at a situation like this? As quiet as he could, he forces himself to peer behind the wall.

A small motionless body lays in a mess of red, her corpse brutally abused. He could feel a bile crawling up his throat but held it in. Next to her was Jihoon, sitting with his feet cross while sucking on a lollipop. Daniel grunts, kicking the victim's body to the side.

"Great, now there's all this mess to clean up and I hate cleaning up!!" he protests.

"I told you we could just drown her in the lake but did you listen? _Nooooooo!"_ Jihoon whined.

"But that would be pointless, she needs to suffer. Does she honestly think Daehwi will love her? And that cringey letter, UGH!!" Jisung didn't know how to react.

When he was told to watch over the three, he thought it'll be easy since they're friends despite being 2 and 3 years younger than him.

The job never stated the two would disappear suddenly when his back was turned, and he'll find them in a dark alleyway a bit further from Daniel's house murdering what he figured is Daehwi's (aka the third kid and is alone back at Daniel's and thankfully for him, asleep) admirer.

He expected that those two would give him a hard time but his idea of it was more to running off to buy ice cream and sweets without permission rather than murdering some kid.

He could hear Daniel's rough footsteps and a dragging sound, "Are we gonna bury her?" Jihoon's voice rings.

"As if she deserves proper burial, but yeah we are and it's just because the lake doesn't deserve the disrespect" the sound of their footsteps fade.

Jisung stumble down from his spot, legs giving out completely from pressing himself to the stink wall next to the dumpster. He could see the dried blood stains remains that was poorly cleaned, he wobbly drags himself back.

What was he supposed to do?

How can a 11 and a 10-year-old commit murder anyway?!

He opens the door and slam it shut, his heartbeat wasn't normal and he knew what was coming "Jisungie?" Oh fuck, Daehwi looks at him worriedly while rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He couldn't break down in front of Daehwi, he broke enough rules as their 'babysitter' already.

"D-Daehwi......please go to your room and d-do your homework......I need to be alone for a bit" he's on the very edge, it was so hard to breathe.

"Where's-" he knew he shouldn't but with all he could muster "Daehwi.....Please, just go" he never cuts the boy off but at a situation like this, he had no choice. The look of hurt and guilt on the small 10 year old's face stung his heart, "Okay....." he whispers and runs upstairs.

 _'Great, now I definitely fucked up!'_ He knew Daehwi and how easily guilted the boy gets, he seems to be pilling problems on his plate bit by bit.

He rushes to the bathroom, hugging his knees as he tries to calm himself down. The voices they're so loud, he wished they could just shut up.

After the panic attack subside, he walks back to the living room. Jihoon's voices can be heard upstairs, he froze remembering what he just saw a few hours ago.

"You know you shouldn't have done that" Daniel startled him. "W-what?"

"With Daehwi, you shouldn't have shut him up like that. He thought he did something wrong"

"oh" he knows he's going to have to apologize to the younger.

"That, and sneaking on me and Jihoon killing that bitch"

Jisung all but choked, "Y-you knew?" Daniel rolls his eyes. "You were breathing so loudly, anyone would've heard you" Jisung backs away, a sudden fear rush through him. "W-why?" Daniel smiled, the boy turns to a picture on the wall.

A picture with the three of them with Daehwi in between Jihoon and Daniel.

"We love him, maybe to an unhealthy obsession but we can't help it. She...... _that bitch_.... she was trying to steal him away from us.......so we did the one thing that'll make sure such thing won't happen......"

"So, you killed her......for _that?"_ Jisung stared in disbelief. "Daniel.... this.... this psycho isn't you or Jihoon! You guys aren't like this....... snap out of it!" but Daniel simply laughs.

"Then I guess you never knew who we are, **still**......it'll be dangerous to have you alive now that you've found out...." A sickening feeling rose from within him.

"You......wouldn't......right?" Daniel fix a hard stare at him, "Maybe, if you keep your mouth shut. Plus, I do have a small ounce of sanity left to spare you"

So that was how it had been, he later learned she wasn't the first. There were multiple cases of kids going missing, or those few occasions where they got lazy and made it an official murder case.

They were so good that the police never suspected them but then again, who would suspect elementary students of murders?

_

"They're going to kill you" Jisung says, clinging to Seongwoo's arms as he does. "We both knew that they're planning to kill _all of us_....... but really who could blame us? Daehwi is that lovable"

Jisung couldn't protest on that, he too never though he'll fall for the small boy he used to watch over. Maybe over the years he watched him grown, Daehwi had become more attractive, and now he just can't help but be in love with him.

How Seongwoo knew? Well, he's supposedly Daniel's best friend and had a habit of following Daniel secretly wherever he goes just to scare him only to find out about his murder antics one particular time and neither Daniel or Jihoon found out.

"Maybe we could distant away from Dae-" Seongwoo sigh. " _You know_ that's out of the question"

"And you're just gonna die? You're just going to _let them_ kill you?!" Jisung couldn't believe this guy.

"Honestly, getting killed by someone you liked isn't such bad way to die" this was new. "Liked? You.... liked them?"

"Not _them_ , maybe over time I grew some little feelings for Niel....... too bad he's got no more room in his heart for one more eh?" Seongwoo smiled, a fake one Jisung noted.

"Seongwoo......this isn't some way you could use to leave us. I know you just as much as I know Niel, Hoon and Hwi and the rest. You know we love you right? That you mattered, I know why you don't mind. You can't trick me Ong Seongwoo. This isn't some excuse for you to mask your want to _suicide_ , you're so strong and so much more......you can't leave us....... _please_ "

Two figures held each other with faces dripping with tears.

_"I'm sorry"_

___

Four weeks

no murders for four weeks.

Jisung didn't know what else to think, should he be worried or? Did the two gave up killing?

But admittedly, they've been hogging Daehwi to themselves for the whole four weeks and it kind of did annoyed him and the other two since Daehwi is their boyfriend too.

If they want to kill him, Jaehwan and Minhyun for interfering their affair with Daehwi, the least they could do is let them spend some time with Daehwi. He sighs, stepping in the almost uninhabited classroom, ever since the murders became constant, students had chosen to transfer schools for safety purposes.

It was only a matter of time before their school is forced to close down due to lack of student population.

At least Daehwi seemed a little more at ease, the only silver lining in this situation. The three had discussed on how to catch them red handed, but each scenario ends messier than the last. There has to be a way to stop them without Daehwi knowing somehow, and it was also a waiting to happened event for the two to commence their Bae family annihilation plan.

_'ARGH! Why is my life so bizarre?'_

Even at recess, the canteen feels awfully quieter with the remaining students whispering and eyeing Daehwi judgingly. "Can we just leave? I can't stand being here any longer or I might snap someone's neck" Somi proclaims.

At the table were Somi, Seonho, Samuel, Daehwi and his four boyfriends, "I thought you'd never say it" Samuel says packing up his lunch.

They sat together under a tree, "Do you think.... the murders have stopped? It's been four weeks" Jihoon says, earning everyone's attention. "I hope so, Woojin is recovering really well...." Daehwi adds

"You know......I still can't believe that they're all gone.... Jinyoung...Guanling...Seongwoo and Sungwoon.... this feels so surreal" Seonho says, he hadn't touch his food ever since they got there.

"This is why I told you guys to stay away......this whole thing is a cursed really, look at yourselves" Minhyun exclaims, the three did changed, like them with all their once bright shine gone dull. _'Let's just hope things get better, I'm just so tired of everything'_ Jaehwan signed and Minhyun translates.

"Minhyunnie, Jaehwannie, I thought maybe we could hang out after school. There's a new ice cream café that just opened near my house" Daehwi suggested.

He knew he had been spending most if not all his time with Daniel and Jihoon, he felt guilty for neglecting his other lovers. "But Daehwi! You said you'll help me with History!" Jihoon whined, hand rapped around Daehwi.

"Jisung can help you with that, I barely spend any time with Jaehwan and Minhyun Hoonie, I can't be like that they're my boyfriends too"

"Daehwi, it's fine-" Minhyun starts but Daehwi wouldn't let him finish. "No, I insist!" He smiles brightly, what were they gonna do? say/sign no? So here the two now waiting for their little sunshine to get ready in Daehwi's living room.

Mrs. Lee had prepared tea for them, glad that at least things were looking up for her son.

Jaehwan anxiously fidgets in his spot, "Hey, you okay?" Jaehwan rolls his eyes, hands raising to sign 'What kind of question is that?' Minhyun sighs, honestly, he's uneasy too.

The next thing they knew, they could be murdered right after the date.

'I don't want to die' he signs, Minhyun understands and signs back. 'Me too'

"So, what do you think?" Daehwi picked out a very cute outfit, a light blue knitted cardigan over a white button up with a ribbon tied at its collar and jeans.

The two felt their cheeks burning, Lee Daehwi is a cute boy and they are so whipped for him.

'I have something for you' Jaehwan signed, Minhyun repeats it to Daehwi. He fishes out something small from his pocket and takes Daehwi's hand, smoothly he slides a golden ring.

"Oh my gosh, Jaehwannie....... it's so pretty.... wow ......It must be expensive...I can't have this" Daehwi mumbled, a hand covering his mouth while admiring the gold around his ring finger.

On the ring it carved _'Forever Yours'_

'No, I wanted you to have this' he says, a fond smile on his face. _'because even when we're all gone, we'll still always be yours just as how you are ours'_ he thoughts

"Thank you" and he pulls Jaehwan down a bit to press their lips together. "Is it my turn now?" Minhyun asks, truthfully, he's also been missing Daehwi's affection.

"Oh you...!" Daehwi pulls him down by his jacket, he really wonders where did the confidence came from. They set off, Daehwi in the middle of two handsome young men.

The store is actually quite nice, it has that cool aesthetic theme. But the ice

"What does Blue Pixie flavor supposed to imply? This doesn't make much sense!"

_'Chocolate is a nice name for...chocolate! Why do they need to change it to Brown Fudge?!'_

"What did he sign?"

"Unpopular opinion"

"Can I get that sand-"

"Sandwich? At an _**ICE CREAM**_ café? Do you want a _**breakup**_ Hwang Minhyun?"

Easy to say, the staffs were so done with them. So now each of them have a cone or cup of ice cream, a plate of cookies, a slice of rainbow cake, three pieces of brownies, and two milkshakes.

"Isn't this too much sweet treats?" He's sure that they're going to have rotten teeth and diabetes for this.

"One, this doesn't even come close to a quarter of what nielhoon and I had on our dates. Two, there's a perfectly good reason I didn't ask Jisung along" Daehwi smirks. _'They've turn you into a devil in four weeks? Wow'_ Minhyun didn't translate that which leave them with a whining Daehwi.

Forgetting the two, he pouts and eats his ice cream.

"Look at you getting ice cream all over your face" Minhyun comments with a snicker, "Shut up" a pout still on his lips. Minhyun leans in when he's sure no one is paying any attention to them.

He could see a furious blush crept onto Daehwi's cheeks. Jaehwan watches the scene unfold with anticipation.

He leans so close, Daehwi could almost feel his heart stop beating and he's pretty sure he did because he feel Minhyun licking away all the ice cream around his lips. _'You sly dog'_ Jaehwan signs, annoyed but amused.

"Oh wait, I missed a spot" But he instead of licking, he pecks Daehwi's lips.

"You are not Minhyun, who are you and what have you done to one of my boyfriends!?" Daehwi exclaims, playfully punching Minhyun.

"Your lips are so kissable and with you looking all cute with your pout and all. How can I resist?" Daehwi inched nearer to Jaehwan, hugging the elder.

"Jaehwannie, he's not Minhyun. He's a perverted creep" while making fake judging eyes. "Yeah, we better go before the creepiness infects us" he answers pulling Daehwi closer. "You guys!" But Daehwi suddenly turns stunned, "Say that again" the two looked at each other. Minhyun shrugged before saying

"You guys?" Daehwi shakes his head. "No, not that. Before that" and Jaehwan answered

"We better go before the creepiness infects us?" Daehwi stared at Jaehwan. Eyes wide and mouth hang open.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Daehwi? What's the matter?"

"Jaehwan.... you're _talking_ "

"Oh shit! Holy crap, you rite"

_

"Are you sure about this?" "Yeah, duh anything for you" "You're gonna die"

"If this doesn't work, we'll all die" "Fair enough"

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" "Nope"

"So, a mission to capture two yandere serial killer best friends is a go?"

"No isn't really a choice"

_

Jisung's sister grip onto his hands tightly, she's trembling. "Will you be alright? I don't have to go you know" Jisung laughs as realistically as he could

"Don't be silly, of course" No, they're coming for him.

"You know what I mean, if anything happens.....which is nothing! But really, call the police" He pats his sister's shoulder.

"I'll be fine" This might be the last time I see you, I love you and mom and dad

And when he could no longer see the taxi, his face drops. The house is dark, the lights are off and he could only see the light illuminating the staircase. Maybe his sister didn't saw or heard it, he's definitely not alone.

He walks quickly through the living room, ignoring the shiny red path left by someone on the kitchen floor that shines in the moonlight.

His heartbeat quickens with each step he takes to his room, honestly, he could've avoided all this madness.

But Daehwi, he loved him way too much. He'd be lying if he ever said he never dreamed of all of them together in the future married and living together, maybe get a daughter and a son or two, and just living their lives to the fullest.

How their children would really slay the _'my dads can beat your dad'_ game, how he could come home from work and have Daehwi's beautiful self comforting him. Just thinking of waking up in the morning to Daehwi's lovely smile warms his heart.

But none of that will happen now, not with how things are. He takes a deep breath and enters his room, this is stupid he knows he's going to die the moment he's in his room but he still does it, it was only one step yet his shoe came in contact with liquid.

His hands shake, body trembling harder than ever.

"So, you've finally come, Jisungie" Jihoon's sickly sweet voice says in the midst of darkness, he dares not turn on the lights.

"What are you doing here, it's late" his voice sounded so casual, as if he's not walking into his grave.

"Besides, that's quite the mess you left in my kitchen, my sister will be mad if there's stains" He hears footsteps, his feet hesitate to move further because he's terrified. There's blood on the floor, he's stepping on it, and it's definitely not his or theirs.

"Don't worry, she'll have much bigger things to worry about than random people's blood stains, especially when there's her own brother's blood stains to worry about" and he was grabbed and slam to the floor on his stomach, the blood tainting his figure. He looks up and regrets it, a familiar face, dead face is staring at him.

He scrambles up to his knees and backs away from it, it was Mr. Bae's severed head. "W-what?!" he wanted to scream and fucking run but his legs are glued to the bloodied tiles of his room staring at the head corpse. "We payed another client a visit first, brought souvenirs~"

He hates them, he freaking despise these two inhumane bastards.

"You sick murderers!!" he shouts, yet there's panic in his voice. "Thank us, they hurt Daehwi and should be expecting this. We did you guys a favor"

Favor? What favor?! And they? Don't tell him....

Next to Mr. Bae's head were two more. Jisung closes his eyes tightly, biting down on his lips till they turn blue and start bleeding.

"Just kill me already"

"But where's the fun in that?"

Jisung shot his eyes open staring at Daniel who had kneeled in front of him, "We don't dispose pests that way Jisung, we made that mistake with Seongwoo, so now we make them suffer first." Jisung didn't like the tone of his voice, or how the younger was implying 'suffer'.

They gave Sungwoon a slow painful death, Guanling's body was chopped to pieces, Jinyoung had to hear Guanling got killed, finds out the truth and died, are they planning something for him too?

Daniel throws a punch to his face, Jisung's head was thrown back, a bad bruise on his cheek. Jihoon kicks him in the gut

"We won't kill you yet, just testing how long this'll take for them to come out" Fuck, they knew it all along!! "Jaehwan Minhyun run-" but his face comes in contact with Daniel's fist again.

The plan is a simple as it could get, Jisung plays as bait to stall some distraction and tries to not get killed while the right time comes, Minhyun and Jaehwan would jump out of their hiding and capture the two and tie them to the bed post or something as they wait for the police to arrive.

They weren't counting on the two already figuring their plan out and using it against them, Jisung knows they'll come out if he keeps getting beat up like this.

Just then, Jaehwan comes flying in from Jisung's closet and pounce onto Jihoon, Minhyun runs in from the corridor, flips on the lights and throws a kick at Daniel.

"Jisung!! Police!!" Minhyun shouted trying to hold Daniel in a headlock but it's really difficult when that person is stronger than you. Jisung clamber up to his feet, looking for his phone in the mess of blood.

Jihoon managed to grab a dagger, he lunges at Jaehwan stabbing the elder to the wall on his shoulder, blood oozes out like no tomorrow. Jaehwan screams in agony

"Jaehwan!!" Jisung quickly taps on his phone for the police and he nearly pressed call when Jihoon flings himself at him, taking him down. Minhyun drags Jihoon off of Jisung when he finally got Daniel slam to the wall with a crash, Jihoon frustrated fights Minhyun off.

Daniel got back up and holds Minhyun, Jihoon fish out a small gun from his pocket and aim it to Minhyun's head.

"Die you fucker" he mumbled and a loud bang was heard. Everything seems to stop as Minhyun's body limps to the floor. Jisung dropped his phone, he knows what they do he's seen what they've done but never did he actually witness it happening right in front of his eyes. Just like that, they lost another.

Jaehwan doesn't feel the sting on his shoulder anymore, fury, that was all he felt. With all his might, he pulls out the dagger and lets out a battle cry plunging it at Daniel's back. The sharp object sinks deep into the other's skin, Daniel scream and push him back.

"Daniel!!" Jihoon threw the gun, going to fuss over Daniel.

Jisung watches as the gun goes flying to the entrance

And hits something, or more like someone's shoe

The newcomer looks at the scene with a heartache and tears dripping down his face

A knife in one hand for defense, he brings a hand up to his mouth to stop his sobs

"Da-Daniel...Ji-J-Jihoon..?....w-why?" The four pair of eye in the room froze at the sight of Daehwi.


	9. -The End_

What the fuck, WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?!?!

Daehwi all but stared in the bloody room, from the very end corner to Jisung's petrified face. He saw it himself, Daniel held Minhyun, Jihoon pulls out the gun, a loud bang and.....and....why? how?

What even is going on. Lies, that's all he hears himself chanting in his head, this whole scene had to be a lie, a dream perhaps, a nightmare he'll wake up from any time soon.

But it's not

It's real, Minhyun's dead and he saw the killers themselves done it. In fact, he knew now who took away Seongwoo, who tortured Sungwoon, who stole Guanling and Jinyoung away from him. But is this really the truth? It's too sickning for him to accept.

 _'It...can't be......please no...'_ Gosh, someone, anyone please just wake him up.

There's a gun at his shoe and his lovers are killing each other, even wikihow wouldn't know what to do.

"Dae-Daehwi......" Jisung mumbled, the horror displayed on the youngest face is what he didn't wish to see.

Why is Daehwi here? Why now?

"Daehwi!!! Please find a first aid kit!! Daniel is bleeding really bad!!" Jihoon cried out, Jaehwan tears Jihoon away from Daniel causing the him to scream and attack him. Daehwi still stood at the doorway, unmoving

"Why hoonie? W-Why would y-you two do this? Because of m-me?" Jisung gets up quickly and lunch himself at his phone. But Daniel is quick to smash his feet on it, shattering it to the point of no repair.

"You're ours, ours only. We love you Daehwi so much, we don't and can't possibly share you with others.....these pests don't deserve you" Daniel says and limps towards Daehwi, pushing Jisung away each time the other comes jumping at him. "Daehwi go!!"

"But you don't deserve me, not after this"

Daniel and Jihoon stopped in their tracks, eyes wide in shock. "You're not the Daniel and Jihoon I loved, they were kind and would never do such a.... disgusting thing!! I don't know you two, I never loved both of you......you're not them!!" he screams, tears dripping down his face.

"My lovers aren't murderers, they don't put blood on my hands. I don't love you"

"No, you will love us. You have to!! YOU HAVE TO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US DAEHWI!!" Jihoon screamed manically before Jaehwan threw blankets around him, tying him up in the midst of his breakdown. Daniel feels his legs numbing

"No, please no"

Daehwi helps up Jisung, and takes out his phone. His face broken as he taps on the all too familiar 3 number. Jaehwan stumble his way towards Daehwi leaving Jihoon to frantically shove around. He hugs the younger, injured hand around Daehwi and the other gripping tight on his wound.

"Hello, there's two murderers here that needs to be arrested"

_

"Hyung are you feeling better?" Daehwi asks, gripping tightly onto Jaehwan's hand.

"Yeah, is.......Woojin's?" Daehwi looks away, he can't cry, he cried enough and he already promised woojin's brothers that he won't.

"An hour ago, hyung why are things this way? It's like one matter after another? When will it stop hyung?" Jaehwan reaches to place his good arm around Daehwi pulling his small boyfriend close.

Daehwi is still in all black, eyes puffed from crying too much a while ago. Woojin left them, and they were late to stop him. "Is it bad hyung?" Daehwi mumbled

"What is Daehwi?" the calmness of the empty and quiet hospital ward doesn't even comfort them, their world is too broken, too cruel. "I still love them hyung, after all they did, I still love them so much"

Jaehwan tensed at the newfound fact, it was harder to take in that the two were murderers for Daehwi than any of them. They were together for as long as Daehwi could remember, helping each other in difficult times, sacrificing time and effort for one another.

For something like this to surface, it is almost impossible to believe it, Daehwi loved them the longest, the most.

"I don't know, that's for you to decide Hwi. But it's okay I understand if you do. People like that in your life, you can't just forget them. Afterall, they did love you. Take all the time you need to move on, me and Jisung will be there every step of the way" Daehwi feels like a burden is tossed of his chest

"Maybe someday, I can say I loved them. But definitely not now. Thanks, hyung, I needed that"

Jisung push open the door, he's no longer in his funeral attire. He's got food in his hands, "Hey, you two doing well?" he gives each boy a peck on the lips.

"Kinda, I didn't think he would actually....." Daehwi trailed off, scared of saying the word.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not your fault. Besides, they wouldn't want you to be so miserable all the time" Jisung smiled at him fondly.

"I've been trying to tell him that!" Jaehwan exclaims, "So how was therapy?" Jaehwan asked the older, since there's only one chair, Jisung had carried Daehwi off the chair and made the younger sit next to Jaehwan on the bed instead.

"It's actually helping, I feel a little better" And Daehwi did a small cheer. "How about you Daehwi, when is yours?'

"In a half an hour or so, I'm actually really nervous. I was never brave enough to go for therapy" he mumbled, "Do you need me there? there's an exception for first timers" Daehwi vigorously nods, "Yes please" and the two chuckles at the cuteness.

"Which remind me, I need to take meds" Jaehwan raise an eyebrow. "Meds? You sure you can trust those?"

"Are you asking me if I trust the meds to help me or that you trust me to not overdose"

"Both"

And there was laughter again, "I don't think we ever laugh this much together, since what last year?"

Daehwi exclaims. "Things are truly looking up for us" Jisung continues

"I love you guys"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Many Years later......._

Daehwi smiles as he sees Jinyoung running up to him with Guanling, "Mommy!! Daddies!!" the two little boys shouts, "How's first day of school?" Jisung asks picking Jinyoung up.

"AWESOME!!" Daehwi gives Guanling a hug and lets Jaehwan carries him over his shoulders.

It was a like a dream come true, marrying his two lovers after graduating uni, living together in a cozy house and adopting two boys named after Guanling and Jinyoung. And now adding more.

"Boys, meet your new siblings. This is Minhyun and that's Sungwoon" he pulls the two girls to meet the boys, Guanling and Jinyoung jumped down from their dads excitedly, completely dispelling the shy facades of the girls. "Wah!! How old are you guys? We're both seven!!" Jinyoung said smugly

"Well, I'm turning eight in a few weeks" Minhyun says "And I'm six" Sungwoon continues.

"Now let's get going you four!" The two fathers rally them up in a car. Daehwi smiles, "Seongwoo, Woojin say goodbye to your teacher" a very familiar deep voice says.

"Okay daddy!!" two child voices chant, then someone laughs, he knows that laugh.

Daehwi turns around and low and behold, there's the two person he's never seen for the past 7 years.

Arms linked but separated as two children runs at them, Daehwi suddenly made eye contact with them. On their own his feet move towards them, "Daehwi?" Jisung calls.

"Mommy where are you going?" Jinyoung asks.

"Be back in a sec sweethearts-"

But the two already race out of the car, dragging the girls with them.

"Seongie!! Woojinie!! Meet our new sisters!!" the children group together exchanging hellos, names and ages. The five parents finally face each other. "Daniel....Jihoon...." Daehwi mumbled.

The two looked away, "We're so sorry Daehwi" years, this is the first time he's seen them in years. And seeing how they actually got together and adopted two kids? "I missed you two, more than you know" and lunches forward to hug both of them.

"We missed you too, we're so sorry-"

"It's okay, that's in the past, the important thing is you changed" Jisung assured them, Daniel gave his old babysitter a hug sobbing hard into his chest.

"Daddy!! Why are you crying?" Seongwoo asks, worried for his father.

"I'm just so happy pumpkin, so happy"

"Dinner at our house?" Jaehwan suggests, Jihoon nervously glance away "If that's okay with you guys-" but he's cut of by Jisung

"Nonsense, you guys are coming over and that's final!!" and with that they pile in their respective cars heading for the trio's home.

"Jaehwan, Jisung, I love you guys"

"We love you too Hwi"

"How about us?!?!"

"Of course, we do sweeties!!"

"How do you know Guanling and Jinyoung's daddies and mommy?" Seongwoo asks his parents. "We used to be friends at school" Woojin became interested "Really can you tell us stories?!" Both males tenses by the question

"When you're old enough, maybe we will"

"We love you two so much"

"Us too Daddies!!"

 


End file.
